The Parent Trap
by NunaaBaozie
Summary: Jongdae-Baekhyun, kembar terpisah. Efek perceraian tidak sah kedua orang tua, dipertemukan oleh takdir di usia 17 tahun. Menyadari jika mereka bersaudara, keduanya membuat rencana agar kedua orang tuanya dapat bertemu. Adopt from The Parent Trap's movie, 1998, alur berbeda dengan penambahan cast. Main Krisho, slight Xiuhan/GS/romance/family/ rate-T
1. Chapter 1

Seorang wanita mungil berumur 37 tahun terlihat mondar mandir di kamar kecil sang putri. Ia bolak balik dari ranjang ke lemari hanya untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan sang putri yang 2 hari lagi akan meninggalkannya ke Jepang. Ada pertukaran siswa, itu kata Jongdae, putri cantiknya. Bahkan Joonmyeon, nama ibu cantik tersebut tidak berhenti mengoceh sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

" ibu... sudah, ini sudah terlalu banyak baju. Ibu hampir membuat lemariku kosong "

" ini hanya beberapa lembar baju sayang, sekarang musim dingin. Di jepang juga musim dingin bukan? Jadi semua baju hangatmu masuk kemari "

" aku tahu, tapi tidak perlu semuanya bu. Aku masih bisa mencucinya "

" baiklah baiklah, bawa 3 sweater dan 3 syal tebal okay "

Jongdae menghela nafas. Ibunya terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia memilih mengangguk dan membiarkan sang ibu kembali melipat baju

" ibu tak apa aku tinggal disini bersama bibi minseok ?"

Joonmyeon menghentikan acara melipat baju dan menatap sang putri yang juga menatapnya

" tak apa, ibu baik-baik saja. ibu malah mengkhawatirkanmu sayang "

" aku baik-baik saja bu, aku bisa menjaga diri. Lagipula ada boa saem bersamaku "

" huuuuh, ibu tahu. Hanya saja... ini kali pertama kau akan meninggalkan ibu begitu lama "

Mulai lagi, ibunya akan bermelow drama seperti kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu. Dimana ia berkata jika ia dan 2 temannya terpilih menjadi siswa pertukaran dan harus pergi ke jepang selama 3 bulan. Jongdae yang tadinya berada di atas ranjang, mulai turun ke bawah dan memeluk ibunya dari samping

" aku akan sering-sering mengirim pesan dan menelefon ibu. Aku akan baik-baik saja bu. Ibu jangan khawatir "

" ibu hanya... "

" ibu_ "

Jongdae semakin memeluk erat tubuh sang ibu, joonmyeon sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia begitu larut dalam kesedihan. Jongde mencium pipi ibunya berkali-kali membuat joonmyeon tersenyum senang dengan tingkah putrinya.

Tok tok tok

" apa kalian sudah selesai, makan malam sudah siap "

" aah ya, tunggu sebentar bi "

" ba_ hey apa kau menangis myeonnie ?"

Jonmyeon menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk ia tidak ingin sahabatnya tahu jika ia menangis.

 _'ibu menangis '_

Ucap jongdae tanpa suara. Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Joonmyeon memang tipe wanita melow, jadi dia tidak akan kaget dengan hal ini.

" baiklah, aku tunggu di luar "

Minseok keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamar. Membiarkan acara ibu dan anak berdua disana. Jongdae mendekati sang ibu dan memeluknya erat

" ibu, aku akan baik-baik saja disana. Ibu jangan khawatir, masih ada bibi minseok yang akan menemani ibu. Aku janji akan menjaga diri bu "

X

X

X

X

Di lain tempat...

Gadis muda berambut cokelat susu tengah mengacak-acak lemari super duper besarnya hanya untuk memilih pakaian yang akan ia bawa untuk acara pertukaran pelajar. Tidak tanggung-tanggung hampir semua isi lemari yang awalnya tertata rapi, sekarang hancur tidak berbentuk. Bahkan para 6 orang maid yang ada dikamar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi noona mudanya ini.

" aiiissh apa yang aku bawa, mengapa tidak ada yang cocok "

Ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Saking kesalnya, ia bahkan melempar tubuhnya di tumpukan baju yang ada di atas ranjang

" aaaarrhh bibi kim bantu aku hiks "

Bibi kim yang dipanggil segera mendekati noona mudanya dan duduk di samping gadis itu

" bibi kim, bantu aku "

" iya noona muda, tapi bibi tidak tahu apa yang noona inginkan "

Gadis itu segera saja memeluk tubuh wanita berusia 50 tahun dan mempoutkan bibir imut. Ia memang dekat dengan bibi kim yang selalu ia anggap sebagai bibinya. Bukan sebagai maid. Sejak kecil, ia diasuh oleh bibi kim. Oleh sebab itu dirinya begitu dekat dengan sang bibi

" aku akan ke jepang 2 hari lagi, tapi aku tidak tahu harus membawa apa "

" berapa lama noona mu_"

" baekhyun bii, namaku baekhyun "

Bibi kim tertawa kecil melihat tingkah noona muda yang begitu menggemaskan. Lihat saja baekhyun nama gadis itu, ia tengah memeluk boneka beruang besarnya sambil mencebik imut

" baiklah, jadi berapa lama kau akan disana sayang "

" 3 bulan, aku akan ke jepang 3 bulan lamanya"

Bibi kim mengangguk paham, segera saja ia bangkit dan memilihkan beberapa baju yang cocok untuk gadis cantik ini.

Bibi kim mengambil beberapa buah pakaian hangat serta pasangannya. Cuaca ke depan pasti akan lebih dingin. Dan juga tak lupa mengambil beberapa syal rajut, sepatu boots dan topi. Semua kebutuhan noona muda sudah ada disana. Total ada 4 koper besar yang akan dibawa oleh baekhyun selama di jepang. Bahkan sabun, shampoo, parfum dan kosmetik sudah masuk di dalam koper.

" apa ini masih kurang sayang ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia segera saja memeluk tubuh bibi kim dan memberinya kecupan di pipi

" bibi memang selalu mengerti aku. dan jangan cemburu denganku, chou "

Lirik baekhyun dengan tajam kepada seorang gadis yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dengannya. Itu putri bungsu bibi kim, Chou Tzuyu yang tengah menahan tawa melihat tingkah noona mudanya.

Tok tok tok

" apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamarmu bee?"

" unclee luuu "

HUP

" astaga, kau sudah besar dan masih melakukan hal ini?"

" biar saja "

Baekhyun yang tadi berlari segera melompat ke pelukan luhan. Untung saja paman tampannya ini sigap, kalau tidak mereka akan jatuh bersamaan

" baby wu, kau membuat semua maid kelelahan "

" biar saja, aahh uncle "

" kau ini selalu manja "

" aku tidak peduli "

Baekhyun masih saja memeluk sang paman ala koala, bahkan Luhan harus menggendong baekhyun agar sampai di ranjang dan melihat para maid lainnya melipat baju yang berserakan

" 4 koper besar?kau akan membawanya "

" u umbh "

" kau akan ke jepang atau kabur dari rumah "

" uncleeee kenapa kau jahat sekali "

" aku tidak peduli "

Baekhyun dan Luhan, sepupu ayah nya, memang sangat dekat. Bahkan Baekhyun lebih dekat dengan Luhan daripada dengan ayahnya. Wu Yifan. Ayahnya begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Berbeda sekali dengan Luhan, Luhan selalu ada disaat keponakan cantiknya ini membutuhkan. Ia akan menjadi paman, ayah, pacar, kakak dan sahabat yang sempurna.

" apa baba sudah pulang ?"

" sebentar lagi akan datang, apa kau merindukannya ?"

Tanya luhan disaat ia menggendong baekhyun di punggung dan mereka berjalan turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam

" tidak, aku tidak merindukan naga berkaki 2. baba menyebalkan "

" siapa yang kau sebut naga baek ?"

Keduanya terdiam, Luhan memutar tubuh dan mendapati Yifan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan membawa tas dan jas hitam yang terlepas dari tubuh serta alis yang menukik ke atas. Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama menelan ludah, sedang baekhyun tak berhenti menatap sang ayah dengan melotot tajam

" aah,, hmmb hmmbb i,, itu "

Yifan memberikan jas dan tas nya kepada salah satu maid tanpa memandang maid tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekat dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah menunduk takut di salah satu bahu Luhan

" nakal sekali memanggil babamu ini naga. Ayo makan, baba sudah lapar "

" tidak mau, hari ini aku makan diluar dengan uncle "

" kau tidak mengajak babamu ?"

" tidak perlu, uncle ayo "

Baekhyun mengayunkan kaki di paha Luhan, sedang sang uncle hanya menghendikan bahu dan berjalan meninggalkan Yifan ditempat.

Baru saja motor besar Luhan parkir, Baekhyun yang memang sudah tidak sabar langsung saja turun membuat Luhan mengumpat dalam hati. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan anak gadis. Lihat saja Baekhyun sudah duduk santai di salah satu tenda penjual makanan dengan melambaikan tangan menyuruh sang uncle untuk segera datang kearahnya.

" uncle tidak mau mendengar kau mengoceh seharian jika jatuh di atas motor "

" tidak akan, aku kan kuat "

" heleeeeh,,, kau memang diam saat di perban. Tapi akan mengomel seharian dan bertingkah manja di punggungku karena kesakitan "

" uncle, itu 7 tahun yang lalu. Aiiiisssshhh "

Luhan tersenyum, mengacak surai cokelat baekhyun yang masih saja manyun karena perlakuan unclenya.

" bibi song aku mau bibimbap 3, super pedas 2 dan biasa 1. Kimbab 3 porsi dan odeng 2 porsi. Aah dan juga aku mau air dingin "

" baik cantik "

Baekhyun tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan dari salah satu penjual kedai langganannya. Sedang Luhan ia terlalu paham dengan apa yang selalu menjadi makanan favorit keponakan satu-satunya ini.

Baru kimbab dan odeng yang datang, tapi Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan seporsi kimbab. Kedua pipinya penuh dengan makanan. Luhan mengambil tissue dan mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun. Babanya super duper sibuk membuat Baekhyun kurang kasih sayang . Baekhyun beruntung mempunyai Luhan yang bisa menjadi siapa saja. dan inilah yang membuat lelaki berumur 36 tersebut belum mempunyai pasangan. Bagaimana bisa punya kekasih, kalau baekhyun selalu saja mengikuti kemanapun sang uncle pergi. Luhan memperhatikan baekhyun yang tengah mengambil 2 kimbab sekaligus dan memakannya. Ia jadi ingat hal apa yang harus ia sampaikan

" baek "

" hnng "

Masih dengan mengunyah ia menatap sang uncle

" kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada babamu "

"..."

" babamu sudah berusaha pulang cepat dan makan malam denganmu hari ini "

" aku tidak peduli "

" hey siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu "

" tidak ada, aah sudahlah uncle ak_"

" dengarkan uncle "

Kali ini baekhyun diam. Ucapan luhan yang tegas membuatnya menurut

" uncle tahu kalau kau kesal dan marah dengan baba. Tapi baek, babamu bekerja hanya untukmu. Memberikan semuanya untukmu. Kau tahu bukan ?"

" dan apa uncle tahu kalau aku juga butuh baba bersamaku? Apa uncle tidak ingat sudah berapa kali baba tidak datang di pesta ulang tahunku? Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya "

Luhan menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Yifan memang keterlaluan. Bahkan sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali luhan mengingatkan sang kakak hanya sekedar dekat dengan sang putri. Tapi pada dasarnya Yifan yang keras kepala, jadi Luhan angkat tangan jika baekhyun bertingkah tidak seperti anak gadis lainnya.

X

X

X

X

End for Teaser

Holaaa, ini next project dari nunaa. Padahal aku masih ada utang lanjutin The Babu, tapi huuufth ide udah mentok meski ada yang sudah membantu ngasih lanjutan .

Baiklah, sebenarnya bukan ff ini yang menjadi ' _the_ _next project_ ' tapi aku udah gemes sama ff lumutan KrisHo ini. Rindu sama duo leader tersayang. Jadi untuk KrisHo shipper, ini untuk kalian. Semoga suka

Oke sekian cuap-cuapnya, annyeong pay pay


	2. Chapter 2

Tok tok tok

" masuk "

Ceklek

" hay sayang, apa bibi menganggumu ?"

Jongdae yang tadi tengah membongkar koper, menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum ke arah ibu ke-2 nya. Minseok masuk ke dalam kamar dan ikut duduk di karpet bulu kamar serba merah muda ini

" membongkar koper? Kenapa ?"

" apa bibi lupa bagaimana ibu? Lihat saja ibu memasukkan semua isi lemariku. Aku hanya 3 bulan di jepang dan ibu membawakanku semua. Jadi aku ambil saja pakaian seperlunya"

Omel jongdae dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk memilih pakaian mana yang harus ia bawa dan tidak

" ibumu hanya khawatir baby, kau tidak pernah jauh dari ibumu jadi wajar bukan "

" jongdae tahu. Dan ini kesempatan jongdae untuk sedikit menjauh dari ibu "

" maksudmu?"

Jongdae menatap wanita cantik ini dan memberikan senyum termanis yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

" aku memang sengaja ikut pertukaran pelajar. Aku ingin melihat, bagaimana aku jika jauh dari ibu dan bagaimana ibu jika aku jauh darinya. Apa bibi ingat saat ibu harus dinas di australia selama 1 minggu. Dan aku ada ujian 2 minggu lagi? Ibu bahkan mendatangi kepala sekolah untuk mengundur ujian? Aku sampai malu kesekolah karena ibu "

" kau malu ?"

" bibi, aku saat itu 16 tahun dan aku sudah remaja. Ibu tidak harus memperlakukanku seperti ini"

Minseok tertawa kecil dan menarik tubuh jongdae ke pelukan.

" seorang ibu memang seperti itu. kekhawatirannya berlebih. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan sang anak. Apalagi kau princess satu-satunya yang ibumu punya "

" aku sayang ibu dan bibi "

Jongdae memeluk erat tubuh minseok dan mencium aroma vanila dari tubuh sang bibi.

" baiklah, ini sudah malam. kau tidurlah biar bibi lanjutkan. Bibi tahu seleramu princess "

" aaahhh bibi memang yang terbaiiiiiiiikkkkk "

Jongdae kembali memeluk sang bibi di tambah kecupan sayang di pipi kanan gembil minseok.

X

X

X

X

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening, begitu melihat sang baba sudah berdiri bersandar di salah satu mobil jeep koleksinya. Lihat saja jaket kulit hitam, kaus dalam putih, celana ketat hitam dan sepatu kets putih serta tak lupa kacamata hitam yang baekhyun baru lihat hari ini. Apa babanya baru beli kemarin malam?

" oo oooww "

Luhan yang baru saja mau berjalan ke parkiran langsung terhenti di samping baekhyun karena melihat yifan yang sangat OOC. Yifan tidak pernah bertindak seperti ini dan Luhan tahu betul bagaimana Yifan.

 _Flashback_

 _Yifan sebenarnya terluka karena perkataan baekhyun yang seolah ia tidak pernah menjadi baba yang baik. Oleh karena itu berlari ke kamar dan memakai pakaian serba hitam dan pergi mengikuti kemana luhan membawa putrinya. Begitu tahu dimana luhan dan baekhyun, yifan ikut masuk ke dalam tenda dan duduk membelakangi keduanya. Ia mendengar semua curahan hati baekhyun dan ia sadar jika baekhyun terlalu bergantung pada luhan._

 _" lu "_

 _Luhan yang hendak masuk ke dalam kamar menoleh dan melihat yifan berdiri di depan pintu kerja._

 _" bisa kita bicara ?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti yifan untuk masuk ke ruang kerja_

 _" ada apa ge ?"_

 _" apa aku orang tua yang buruk ?"_

 _Luhan menaikkan salah satu alis._

 _" maksud gege ?"_

 _" apa aku orang tua yang buruk untuk putriku? "_

 _" aaahhh itu. apa gege baru sadar ? "_

 _" seburuk itu ?"_

 _Luhan ter_ _s_ _enyum dan mengangguk_

 _" aku belum menikah dan mempunyai anak, tapi baekhyun sudah seperti putriku sendiri. Dia terlalu dekat denganku karena hanya aku yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Kau tahu maksudku bukan ?"_

 _'mengangguk'_

 _" kau sangat menyayangi baekhyun daripada dirimu sendiri. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh 100 juta dollar jika kau akan membawa baekhyun ke luar angkasa saat ini juga_ _, jikaiamemintanya_ _. Tapi yang harus kau tahu, baekhyun tidak perlu hal materi sebanyak yang kau berikan. Secara materi dia sangat terpenuhi, tapi secara mental? Dia butuh seorang ayah. Dan yang ada dihadapannya bukan ayah. Melainkan orang lain. dan ia melihat sosok ayah ada padaku "_

 _"..."_

 _" ia tidak membencimu, ia hanya butuh perhatian. Sejak kecil ia selalu bersamaku, bahkan aku bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali kau datang di acara natal dan ulang tahunnya "_

 _Yifan menghela nafas, ia memijit pelipis sambil menutup mata. Ucapan Luhan memang benar adanya. Ia memberikan baekhyun materi yang sangat melimpah, hanya karena ia tidak ingin baekhyun merasa kekurangan. Dan ia menjadikan itu sebagai rasa sayang. Tapi tidak, ia salah besar. Dan rasanya terlambat untuk menyesalinya. Luhan tersenyum, ia bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan mendekati Yifan yang duduk di kursi singgasana_

 _" kau belum terlambat untuk menebus kesalahanmu_ _ge_ _"_

 _Flashback end_

Luhan dan Baekhyun memandang horror Yifan. Sungguh, sejak kapan Yifan mempunyai pakaian seperti itu. yang baekhyun tahu, babanya bahkan tidak mengoleksi celana ketat. Dia berani bertaruh jika hanya celana kain dan beberapa jeans yang ada di lemari supernya.

" babamu ?"

Bisik Luhan masih dengan wajah horornya

" entahlah "

Jawab Baekhyun kecil. Yifan mengalihkan pandangan lalu menatap 2 orang yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu utama

" pesawatmu 2 jam lagi princess "

" a aah itu,,, hmmmb yaa "

Yifan mengernyit heran, ia mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya bingung disertai memeluk lengan adik sepupunya. Jujur saja hal-hal kecil seperti ini membuat Yifan cemburu pada Luhan. Keduanya masih memperhatikan Yifan. Menatap dari bawah sampai atas. Sepatu sneaker, apa-apaan itu.

" apa yang kalian lihat ?"

" ge, is that you ?"

Yifan jengah, ia menurunkan kacamata dan sedikit menunduk membua Luhan mundur dengan takut

" kau pikir siapa lagi?"

Buru-buru Luhan membuka pintu mobil sedang Baekhyun masih mengernyitkan kening.

" kau tidak masuk?"

" apa kau wu yifan? "

" kau tidak sopan dengan babamu sendiri noona "

" aku hanya memastikan "

Ucapnya acuh sambil membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi belakang.

Di Lain tempat, Jongdae menatap jengah ibunya yang begitu semangat berbicara dengan Boa saem. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia memilih duduk di ruang tunggu bersama Minseok dan juga beberapa potong roti isi yang tadi mereka beli.

" sayang, ibu sudah bicara dengan boa saem. Ibu akan 3 hari sekali ke jepang. Dan kau akan 1 kamar dengan boa saem. Makan teratur dan jangan membantah saem mu. Dan juga ibu sudah memberikan daftar ma_"

" ibuuu "

Joonmyeon menghentikan ocehannya lalu menatap jongdae dengan tampang malasnya

" 3 bulan lagi aku berumur 17 tahun dan ibu masih menganggapku bayi? Ooh ayolaah bu, aku bisa mengatasiya sendiri "

Joonmyeon menatapnya sendu. Yang dikatakan Jongdae benar, tapi ini semua karena ia begitu khawatir.

" ibu hanya mengkhawatirkanmu sayang "

" tapi jongdae sudah besar bu, sudah tidak memakai popok lagi "

Joonmyeon buru-buru memeluk Jongdae. Memeluk erat dan ia hampir menangis.

" jongdae akan baik-baik saja. jongdae tahu mana yang baik dan buruk. Tidak akan mengecewakan ibu dan aku mengingat semua petuah dari ibu. Kumohon, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku bu. Aku menyayangimu "

" ibu terlalu menyayangimu sayang. Kau satu-satunya yang ibu miliki dalam hidup "

Keduanya melepas pelukan. Joonmyeon sedikit mendongak hanya untuk mengusap rambut sang putri. Jongdae lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya.

" jongdae akan baik-baik saja. mengirim pesan dan menelefon ibu setiap hari. Jangan khawatir. Dan ibu jangan coba-coba datang ke jepang "

" ibu tidak janji "

Jongdae memutar matanya malas, ibunya kembali seperti sedia kala.

X

X

X

Jongdae sudah masuk ke dalam gate, mereka sudah saling berpelukan dan melambaikan tangan. Ia menyapa pramugari yang berdiri di pintu masuk pesawat dengan ramah. Ia lalu mencari nomor tempat duduk yang sesuai di tiket dan begitu ketemu, ia langsung duduk di dekat jendela. Tempat paling ternyaman baginya.

" baiklah jongdae, kau siap ? semoga kita bisa beradaptasi disana "

" tentu saem "

X

X

X

X

Baekhyun tidur dengan memeluk Roro, boneka harimau dari luhan. Sedang, Guru laki-laki tampan yang masih muda. Zhang Yixing namanya. Ada di kursi seberang. Butuh waktu lebih dari 6 jam untuk sampai ke Jepang. Beruntung Yifan menyarankan untuk mengganti ke kelas VIP, baekhyun jadi bias tidur nyenyak di pesawat. Hanya ada kurang dari 15 orang duduk di kursi VIP. Yifan berkuasa, tentu saja. apa yang tidak untuk putrid cantiknya.

Baekhyun merasa ia baru saja tidur, tapi mengapa pramugari sudah mengumumkan untuk pendaratan? Ia jadi lekas membenahi diri dan menguap kecil. Beberapa menit lagi pesawat akan menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo, ibu kota Negara sakura. Ia melihat kearah jendela, dan benar saja, sudah terlihat bangunan tinggi dan juga beberapa kendaraan umum dibawah.

" baekhyun, apa kau sudah siap ?"

" ya laoshi "

X

X

X

X

Yixing memandu Baekhyun untuk keluar dari pintu International. Disana bisa Baekhyun lihat, ada seorang perempuan yang membawa banner kecil bertuliskan " ZHANG YIXING & WU BAEKHYUN ". Perkiraan Baekhyun benar, ketika Yixing mendekati wanita tersebut dan sedikit berbincang.

" hy baekhyun, selamat datang di jepang "

Baekhyun tidak bodoh, beruntung ia menguasai bahasa Jepang. Jadi ia mengerti maksud dari wanita berambut hitam tersebut

" terima kasih sensei "

" namaku aragaki yui, kau bisa memanggilku yui sensei "

" baekhyun, wu baekhyun "

Yui menggunakan bahasa inggris, mungkin ini bisa memudahkan mereka berkomunikasi. Setelah berkenalan singkat, Yui, salah satu guru bahasa Inggris di SMA. Mengajak keduanya untuk pergi darisana menuju mobil jemputan.

SMA Sapporo Minami, sebuah sekolah elit di jantung pusat ibu kota negara Sakura. Negara yang termasuk sebagai negara dengan tingkat kedisiplinan tertinggi serta negara dengan biaya hidup termahal di dunia. Siapa yang tidak ingin tinggal di negara maju seperti Jepang? Baekhyun duduk di depan bersama supir. Sedang kedua guru tersebut sibuk berbicara mengenai hal-hal tentang Jepang. Baekhyun sudah pernah kemari beberapa kali bersama Yifan maupun Luhan. Jadi ia sudah hafal mengenai seluk beluk Jepang dan tentu saja dengan bahasa mereka. Salahkan otak encer turunan Yifan. Ia menguasai bahasa Cina, Inggris, Jepang dan sedikit Paris. Mobil hitam mereka memasuki sebuah asrama, bangunan nya tidak kalah keren dengan asrama di sekolah Baekhyun. Yaa meski ia tidak tinggal disana tapi ia tahu bagaimana asramanya.

" baekhyun, apa kau bisa bahasa jepang ?"

" bisa sensei "

" kau lebih nyaman kita berkomunikasi dengan bahasa jepang atau inggris? Karena jujur, aku tidak bisa bahasa cina "

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar logat jepang di pengucapan kalimat bahasa inggris

" jepang, aku tidak keberatan sensei "

" baiklah, mari ikut aku "

Setelah itu, ketiganya segera masuk ke dalam Asrama.

X

X

X

X

Keadaan tidak jauh berbeda, Jongdae juga baru saja dijemput oleh seorang gadis seumurannya. Berambut cokelat sebahu dan begitu cantik. Boa saem terlebih dahulu berbincang dengan si gadis, beruntung Boa saem bisa berbicara bahasa jepang meski terlihat kaku.

" jongdae, ini momo. Dia ketua club bahasa inggris "

" hy mrs jongdae "

" hy mrs momo "

Mereka bersalaman sebentar dan saling melempar senyum

" momo, jongdae bisa berbahasa jepang dengan lancar. Jadi akan semakin mudah berkomunikasi "

" waah benarkah "

Pekik momo dengan senang. Senyumnya semakin lebar kala jongdae bersikap santai dengan memeluk momo.

" baiklah, mari saya antar ke asrama "

X

X

X

X

" ini asrama khusus untuk para siswa asing. Atau lebih tepatnya untuk siswa pertukaran. Mereka ditempatkan disini untuk beberapa waktu "

Momo berjalan ke perlahan dengan mengenalkan bangunan asrama disini.

" kamarmu sudah aku siapkan. Untuk sementara ini, aku akan menemanimu "

" kau tidak keberatan ?"

" tentu tidak, pihak sekolah mengutusku untuk menemanimu. Kuharap kita bisa cocok satu sama lain "

" aku tidak masalah. Kita bisa menjadi teman. Tidak perlu memanggilku dengan panggilan mrs "

Momo mengangguk sebentar, mereka hanya berdua. Boa saem sudah diantar lebih dahulu untuk bertemu dengan kepala sekolah. Mereka sampai di kamar dengan nomor 21, di lantai 2 lebih tepatnya

" ini kamar kita, tadaaaa "

Jongdae menatap takjub kamar ini. cukup luas. 7x7 meter. Dengan 2 kamar tidur singel, 2 meja belajar. Karpet di tengah antara 2 ranjang, kamar mandi di sisi kanan. Ada televisi, pendingin ruangan, penghangat ruangan dan juga ada lemari pendingin.

" kau bisa memilih ranjangnya, kau ingin dimana ? "

" aku bisa dimana saja "

" baiklah, aku disini kau disana. Aku sudah meletakkan koper disini. kau bisa beristirahat, aku akan pergi keluar sebentar "

" baiklah, terima kasih "

Setelahnya momo keluar dari kamar dan jongdae duduk di ranjang. Empuk sekali, ia merebahkan diri dan menatap langit-langit. Di antara 2 ranjang ini ada jendela kaca, tidak terlalu lebar. Jongdae masih sibuk melihat sekeliling dan ia memilih untuk mengeluarkan isi koper dan berganti pakaian. Udara cukup dingin jadi ia memilih memakai kaus lengan panjang dan juga celana panjang.

Tak jauh beda dengan gadis cina ini. Baekhyun memilih istirahat karena tubuhnya begitu lelah. Meski sedari tadi diperjalanan, ia selalu tidur. Tapi jika tidak bertemu ranjang, baekhyun anggap itu tidak tidur. Dia ada di lantai 1 gedung asrama. Yui sensei juga sudah pergi, ia hanya disuruh menunggu teman sekamarnya. Akan ada 1 gadis yang menjadi teman kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya gadis yang akan membimbing baekhyun selama ia disini.

X

X

X

tebeceeehh


End file.
